mattkeanesdeathtrapfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:BeccaSchmecca/Layla Rosen concert tours
The following is a description of Layla Rosen's concert tours Debut Tour (2013) This was a concert tour promoting Rosen's debut album L. Rosen. The tour began on September 26, 2013 in Washington, D.C. and concluded on December 15 in Dublin, comprising 36 concerts. 'Background and development' The tour was announced in April 2013. Tickets went on sale in early May of that year. Each show started between 5:30 and 7:45 in the evening. 'Set list' This set list is from the concert on September 26, 2013 in Washington, D.C. It is not intended to represent all shows from the tour. # "Whatever Life Is Ahead of Me" # "Instinct" # "Too Hard for Me" # "Everybody Needs a Best Friend" (Norah Jones cover) # "Don't Rain on My Parade" (Barbra Streisand cover) # "My Monte Carlo" (contains elements of "Baby One More Time") # "Another Lonely Wretch (Unaware)" # "#OUTRAGE" # "No Hesitation" # "Un deux trois" # "Mamma Knows Best" (Jessie J cover) # "Paradise Anthem" # "Heave My Warning (Don't Start)" ;Surprise song * During the show in Philadelphia, "Philadelphia Freedom" * During the show in Cleveland, "So Bring It On" * During the show in Toronto, "Ready to Start" * During the show in Detroit, "Detroit Rock City" * During the show in Chicago, "All That Jazz" * During the show in Columbus, "Wannabe" * During the show in Indianapolis, "I'm Yours" * During the show in St. Louis, "Poker Face" * During the show in Milwaukee, "State of the World" * During the show in Omaha, "Sparks Fly" * During the show in Denver, "Cool Kids" * During the show in Salt Lake City, "Girl on Fire" * During the show in Edmonton, "Man! I Feel Like a Woman!" * During the show in Vancouver, "Call Me Maybe" * During the show in Portland, "Big Girls Don't Cry" * During the show in San Jose, "Radioactive" * During the show in Los Angeles, "Get Back" * During the show in Phoenix, "No Air" * During the show in Houston, "Jumpin', Jumpin'" * During the show in New Orleans, "Almost There" * During the show in Orlando, "Who Knew" * During the show in Nashville, "Love Story" * During the show in Atlanta, "Forget You" with lyrical changes * During the show in Charlotte, "Little Wonders" * During the show in Pittsburgh, "Can't Get You Out of My Head" * During the show in New York City, "New York, New York" * During the show in Brussels, "Rolling in the Deep" * During the show in Amsterdam, "Memories" * During the show in Paris, "Ce n'était qu'un rêve" * During the show in Copenhagen, "Everybody" with lyrical changes * During the show in Stockholm, "Waterloo" * During the show in London, "Last Christmas" * During the show in Dublin, "Pride (In the Name of Love)" ;Special guests * October 31, 2013 - Houston: "Monster Mash" with Ursula Saroyan-Campbell. Rosen and Saroyan-Campbell were dressed as a ketchup bottle and a belly dancer, respectively, in honor of Halloween. 'Reaction' A reivewer for The Washington Post criticized the LED screen for being a "smaller version of the center screen from Madonna's Drowned World Tour." Despite that, the reviewer praised Rosen's vocal performance. 'Tour dates' 'Selected box office data' 'Cancelled Shows' Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts focusing on other activities by Deathtrap alums Category:Browse